Common rail fuel injectors provide a way to introduce fuel from a common supply rail into the combustion chambers of an engine. Typical common rail fuel injectors include an actuating solenoid that opens a control valve, which regulates a fuel pressure at one side of a check. As the pressure drops at the check, the check lifts and fuel injection begins. As the pressure increases at the check, the check closes and fuel injection ends. Accordingly, fuel is injected as a function of the time period during which an armature of the solenoid is energized. An example of such a fuel injector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,876 of Puckett et al. that issued on Mar. 21, 2006.
A widespread problem associated with common rail fuel injectors is known as injector bounce. Injector bounce can occur when the control valve is closed quickly and it bounces away from an associated seat. When the control valve bounces away from its seat, a delay in the closing of the control valve is created that can lead to a delay in injection termination and/or an additional injection of fuel. Injection delay and additional injections can reduce engine efficiencies and cause unstable engine operation.
The fuel injector of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.